Wrappers
by Danny Phantom SG-1
Summary: Set toward the end of the fifth book.  Neville and Harry have a heart to heart talk about Neville's past and his future.  Oneshot.  Focus on Neville.


**A/N: Okay, so I just saw the fifth movie and Neville is my favorite character, so I decided to give him the spotlight for a fic. Unfortunately, I am not completely "in-the-know" when it comes to intricate details of Harry Potter, so I'm sorry to all of the hard-core fans if a part of this story seems amiss. **

**Special thanks to Galinda05 and Hoeun for attempting to help me with the details of Neville's tortured past!**

**This is set at the end of the fifth book, before the feast and such, but after the big fight scene.**

Wrappers

"Go, go, go, go!" yelled the occupants of the Gryffindor common room as Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan continued their contest to see who could down the most butterbeer in five minutes.

Harry even found himself smiling a bit, despite the fact that he was still in pain on the inside, dealing with the loss of his godfather. He was full of anguish and hatred toward Bellatrix. He despised the fact that he had almost sunk to Voldemort's level by killing her, yet he was angrier at the fact that she was still alive. He was sure that at least one other member of the Gryffindor house was just as angry as he was, which reminded him. Where was Neville?

He looked around, bewildered. Everyone else seemed to be in the common room. Where was he?

Deciding he must have gone to the lavatory, he turned to Ron who was laughing heartily at the spectacle before him.

"Hey, I'm going to go to the dormitory. I'm a little tired," he lied. To tell the truth, he hated sleeping, as it inevitably brought him nightmares of the fateful night in the Department of Mysteries. He just wanted to be alone.

"Huh? Okay," Ron said halfheartedly, still rooting for a winner.

Harry rolled his eyes and went up the stairs. As he neared the room, he heard a crashing sound, so he hurried up and opened the door.

When he entered, he saw Neville scuttling along the floor, picking up small papers and putting them in a box. He glanced up at Harry and quickly shut the container, as though embarrassed.

"Um…hi, Harry. I thought you were downstairs," Neville said slowly.

"I was, but I'm tired." Harry said conversationally, "We missed you down there,"

"Right. What are they doing downstairs?" Neville asked, relaxing a bit at the fact that Harry hadn't yet brought up his box.

"They're having their end-of-the-year party, of course. What else would prompt such raucous behavior?" Harry asked lightly.

"Yeah, I suppose so. I never really liked those parties. Guess I kind of felt a little out of place. Not that I usually feel 'in place', but…" Neville trailed off, blushing and realizing he had just dug himself into a hole. He hoped Harry didn't fall into it.

But he did.

Harry looked at him skeptically. "You're not out of place, Neville. You're a really great asset to Hogwarts and the wizarding world, you know," he said, trying to make Neville feel better. But the vagueness with which he said his encouraging words seemed not to console Neville in the least.

"At least…I thought you were real valiant back at the Ministry," Harry said, nearly kicking himself for bringing up the matter. This would inevitably lead to a conversation about Sirius and himself, which was the last thing he wanted to talk about.

Sure enough, as soon as he said it, Neville's head shot up. "Me? Brave? I don't think so, Harry. I'm pretty much a bumbling idiot. You were there; you saw how many times I could have screwed up pretty badly and gotten us all killed."

"But you didn't, Neville. You held your own and you fought back! You tried. And that's what matters," Harry tried again.

Neville gave a hollow chuckle. "Yeah, trying makes a fat lot of difference. If you can't succeed at what you're trying to do, you might as well be dead," he said, talking before he thought (as usual). His hand immediately flew over his mouth, realizing what he just said.

"I'm sorry, Harry. I didn't mean…" he attempted, but he just sat down on his bed. "Oh, what's the point? I'm always making a fool of myself. It's so degrading, especially in front of someone as great as you, Harry."

Now it was Harry's turn to be taken aback. "I'm not great, Neville. Everyone I've ever cared about…Mum, Dad," he took a deep breath, "Sirius, they're all dead because of me. And I couldn't help them. I wouldn't exactly call that greatness."

Talking about Sirius's death made him a bit nauseous, so Harry decided to sit down next to Neville. "But you care about people, Harry. You started the DA and taught people how to protect themselves because you've been there before and made it out alive. You help people. That's what's so great about you, Harry. At least you have the potential to live up to your parents' legacy."

All of a sudden, Neville's sudden bout of uncharacteristic sadness started to become clear to Harry. "You think you're not as good as them?"

Neville nodded. "I know I'm not. I get told so everyday by Gran. 'Oh, Neville, I just wish you had gotten a smidgen more magical talent than you have. I'm afraid you'll just never be as good as your father.' Of course, I know she just misses Dad, but…it's a tad unnerving to have your grandmother tell you that you're not good at something. It's true, I know. I just wish I was good enough for her not to have to remind me all the time.

"You guys all know about my parents and what they went through. Don't get me wrong, I'm really proud to be their son, but then everyone expects me to be as good and brave as they were," he corrected himself, "er…are. I know you can be as good as your parents, Harry. You've got amazing talent and bravery. I've got…well, not much of anything."

Harry looked at Neville sternly, as though her were a professor scorning a student. "Neville, don't you even start to think that. You chose to come with me to the Ministry, even though you knew that you could get hurt or even die! And even after everyone else was incapacitated, you stuck with me. You never gave up and even when Bellatrix," both of them shuddered at the mention of her name, "even when she was torturing you, you told me not to give up the prophecy.

"She tortured you with the Cruciatus Curse, Neville! I know what that feels like. It's what," Harry swallowed, debating whether to even bring up the subject, "it's what she did to your parents to drive them mad. And you stayed true to your beliefs through it all, Neville. _That_ is bravery."

Neville sniffled a bit, turning away from Harry, but nodding all the same.

Putting a reassuring hand on Neville's shoulder, Harry said, "Your parents would be proud of you, Neville. I'm sure of it. And _that_ is what matters."

Finally making eye contact with Harry again, Neville smiled slightly.

Harry found himself smiling back, relieved that he had succeeded in convincing Neville that he really wasn't so out of place after all.

"If you ever need a friend, Neville, I'll always be there for you. And I'm pretty sure you've got a fair bunch of others who'd be willing to be there for you, too. You truly are a great wizard."

Neville nodded, then they both felt a little awkward at the apparent cheesiness of it all.

"So…what was in that box, Neville?" Harry asked, changing the subject.

Neville became stiff again. Did he really want to tell Harry? He sighed. The poor soul had just told him he would always be there for him, and if he trusted anyone in the world to understand, it was Harry.

Turning around, he picked up the sizable box and opened it. Harry peered inside.

Bubble gum wrappers.

Harry looked at Neville perplexedly, then Neville began to explain, "You remember around Christmas when Gran and I ran into you guys at St. Mungo's? My mum came up to me and gave me a wrapper. She does that quite a lot, actually. Gran always tells me to throw them away, but I never do. I keep them. I feel like…I think that she's still in there somewhere and maybe she's trying to tell me something, ya know? I just…I want to keep them until I figure it out. It's the only part of my parents I get to keep with me all the time. I know it sounds stupid, but…"

Harry gawked at him. "It doesn't sound stupid at all, Neville. You can always hope. People come back sometimes, you know…" he said, thinking of Sirius and his own parents and hoping his own sentiment was true. "I think it makes sense."

Neville smiled sadly. "I hope so."

Then, no longer feeling at unease, they both silently agreed not to talk anymore and, feeling fatigued, decided to go to sleep. And just as Harry was about to drift off into what he was certain would be another nightmare, he saw Neville take out his box and settle down with it as he fell asleep, a small smile on his face.

**So…please let me know if I got them right or if I completely butchered these cherished characters. I really would appreciate knowing so that I can improve my writing. :) Please review! Many thanks.**


End file.
